Triple Trouble
Triple Trouble is the 11th episode of Season 3 and the 63rd episode of Code Lyoko. Synopsis In Lyoko's Mountain Sector, Odd is fighting against three blocks from his Overboard and having no luck accurately hitting them, much to his annoyance. Additionally, the Blocks are not even fighting back. They are busy herding Aelita towards the Scyphozoa, which is waiting by the active tower. Jeremie urges Odd to keep Aelita away from the Scyphozoa, since it would mean the end of Lyoko if it caught her. Ulrich steps in to slow the advancing Blocks, using his sword to block their laser fire. Using his triplicate ability as a distraction, Ulrich manages to destroy one of the blocks. Odd tries to destroy another but misses again. Yumi then flies in on her Overwing, jumping from it and landing behind Ulrich. She destroys another Blok using one of her fans, then knocks the last one into the digital sea by using her telekinesis to toss a rock Aelita had created for her at it. With its backup gone, the Scyphozoa tries to grab Aelita, but Ulrich chases it away. With nothing left to fight, Odd complains about just being a groupie. In the scanner room, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi compare their total number of kills on Lyoko for the week, which are ten, twelve, and fifteen, respectively. When they ask Odd for his score, he admits that it's only two. Odd's not in a good mood about it, since he has basically no special powers aside from his shield ability while his friends have all sorts of useful powers between the three of them. He also notes that his only useful power were his psychic visions, which are revealed to have been wiped out by Jeremie in the previous season and never restored because they were, as he quotes it, "useless." By the vending machines, Odd is still in a poor mood over his lack of special abilities in Lyoko. Jeremie has something to cheer him up, though: a new power. He has given Odd the ability to teleport in Lyoko. On Lyoko, Aelita and Odd arrive to test Odd's new power. Jeremie gives a quick explanation about how it works, and Odd tests it by teleporting to a mountain peak. It seems to work, but both Aelita and Jeremie notice something is wrong. Odd opts to merely try it again, and teleports next to Aelita before either can convince him to stop. Aelita points out that Odd's teleportation works, but it leaves clones of him in the locations he teleported from. The two clones are exact copies of Odd, complete with the same personality. Jeremie devirtualizes Odd so he can fix the problem. In the scanner room, Odd comes out of the scanner as if he's in pain, but quickly reveals it to be a joke. Unfortunately for the others, however, the other two scanners produce Odd's two clones, who pull the same stunt. After realizing the fact that there are now three of himself, Odd couldn't be happier. Aelita suggests that the clones stay behind while Odd goes to school, but all three disagree. They're all hungry, so one of the Odds suggest hiding in his room and eating one at a time. After a short argument about who eats first, Ulrich picks one. Everyone except Jeremie, who needs to find a way to put the Odds back into a single body, then go for lunch. At the school, Odd and his clones inadvertently mess with Jim's head, since he meets all three on his way to the cafeteria. One by one the Odds get their lunch, with each one attempting to bribe Rosa, the cafeteria worker, into giving them extra helpings. She only gives extra food to the first one, and slightly more potatoes to the second. When the third arrives, she complains that Odd has had much more than his fair share and refuses to give him any food. In Odd and Ulrich's room, Ulrich arrives to tell Odd that it's time for gym class. The two Odds that got less food try to guilt trip the other one into going, but he just decides to leave instead, taking his cell phone with him. The leftover Odds then decide on what to do since one of them doesn't have to go to class. Pulling money from a drawer, the one that got a regular helping decides to skip class and see a movie. The other disagrees, wanting to get some takeout since he didn't get any food, and takes the money from his counterpart. The last Odd grabs some leftover change from his drawer. Outside the dorms, Jim catches the hungry Odd and forces him to go to gym class while the well-fed one walks into the park undisturbed. The third Odd has made it into the city and stops by a kiosk to get a movie guide magazine, but can't afford them. Instead, he just grabs the nearest one and reads it to find a good movie, much to the owner's annoyance. Back in the park, the well-fed Odd gets a call from Jeremie. Jeremie can put them back together, but needs to do so soon. Because Odd was split into three parts, each part is unstable and could disappear soon. This Odd decides to track down his counterparts. In Yumi's science class, Ms. Hertz is describing a parallel circuit. To demonstrate what happens when one part of the circuit is cut, she removes one of the light bulbs in the example she has set up. Unexpectedly, one of X.A.N.A.'s ghosts emerges from the now empty socket and flies out the window. It burrows into the ground behind Jim, who is explaining how to throw a discus for gym class. In the spot where it goes underground, a gray cloud begins to emerge. Herb tries to bring this to Jim's attention, but Jim doesn't believe him. The cloud then envelops Jim, petrifying him almost instantly. It does the same to Herb, and quickly begins to petrify every other student present. Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich manage to escape it at first, but Odd is caught when they try to escape into the science building. While Aelita and Ulrich think of a way to save Odd, Yumi arrives to drag them away before there's no chance of escape. Ulrich calls Jeremie to tell him about the situation. In the lab, Jeremie calls the well-fed Odd to pass the message on. Odd can't figure out where to look for his non-petrified counterpart, but that is quickly solved when Jeremie tells Odd to think of where he would go if he had no classes. Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi arrive after Jeremie hangs up, ready to go to Lyoko. Jeremie quickly sends all three to Lyoko. In town, Odd ends up at the same kiosk the other Odd visited. The store owner recognizes him, still annoyed that Odd read the magazine without paying. Odd gets the owner to point out what the other Odd read, then does the exact same thing his counterpart did, even finding the same movie, further annoying the owner. Odd locates his counterpart further down the street and takes him back to the school. At the school, the remaining students and faculty have been caught by the petrifying cloud. The two Odds head for the remaining one, using the rooftops to bypass the cloud. On Lyoko, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi arrive on a narrow path leading to the tower. As they pass a larger forked path looping back into the narrow one, a Megatank blast appears out of nowhere and devirtualizes Yumi instantly. The Megatank responsible is a good distance away from their location, firing on a near-constant basis to keep them from advancing. The only thing that keeps it from hitting its mark are the large rocks on the forked path, which provide cover for Aelita and Ulrich. Aelita uses her energy orbs to create a shield to block the Megatank's blast, stalling it and giving Ulrich the opportunity to attack. He barely makes it halfway to the Megatank before another arrives to attack Aelita. She moves out of the way of both attacks, causing both Megatanks to nearly destroy each other. Both fall just short of doing so, however. In response, the original Megatank fires again, destroying its counterpart. At the school, the two Odds end up on top of the science building overlooking the final petrified Odd. Using a fire hose, one Odd lowers the other down to retrieve the final Odd. Though successful, they find themselves trapped on the roof. Undeterred, one Odd gets the idea to use the fire hose as a zip-line, jumping from the roof and into a nearby tree to form a counter weight. The two Odds are able to get the petrified Odd down with little difficulty, and make it to the sewers well before the cloud can catch them. On Lyoko, Ulrich makes his way to the Megatank, avoiding its shots at high speed. By running on the side of the platform, he confuses it for long enough to get a strike in. The resulting explosion, however, knocks Ulrich a fair distance back and sends his sword flying even further. Ulrich motions for Aelita to run, but another Megatank arrives to replace the one Ulrich destroyed. It destroys his sword before he can react, then devirtualizes Ulrich by running him over. It tries to chase down Aelita, as well, but its bulk is too great to get past the rocks she's using as cover. It ends up getting itself stuck. Outside the factory, the two Odds arrive to find the cloud has caught up to them. Luckily, Ulrich and Yumi are outside to greet them and take the petrified Odd off their hands. After arriving in the scanner room, the two Odds get into two separate scanners while Ulrich and Yumi push the third into the last one. Going through the motions for each Odd, basically repeating himself three times in a row, Jeremie virtualizes all three as one entity on Lyoko. Odd comments that he's somewhat lonely now. On Lyoko, Aelita is still trying to deal with the Megatank, but can't manage to destroy it. Odd arrives to help, and destroys it with seemingly little effort. By the tower, two Bloks arrive to stop Odd and are dealt with just as easily. Odd destroys one and lands on top of the other, shooting it in the eye while it tries to figure out what happened. As Aelita heads for the tower, the cloud makes its way to Jeremie. She deactivates the tower just as it surrounds his chair. Jeremie then activates a return trip to restore everyone to normal. In the cafeteria, Jeremie offers to restore Odd's teleportation ability, having repaired it. Odd, however, doesn't want it, claiming that he doesn't need it when he's already a "real fighting machine." After a bit more boasting, Yumi sarcastically comments that he's modest, as well. The sarcasm passes over Odd's head, and he adds that he's "one of a kind." Pictures Triple sot 003.jpg|''Missed again'' Triple sot 006.jpg|''Look, the Scyphozoa.'' Triple sot 008.jpg|Jeremie seems nervous. Triple sot 010.jpg|Flying high above the others on the Overboard. Triple sot 029.jpg|Yumi launches a rock at the Scyphozoa. Triple sot 032.jpg|Ulrich slices it's tentacles before it can get Aelita! Triple sot_033.jpg|''What am I, a groupee?'' Triple sot 093.jpg|What's wrong with this picture? Odds Teleportation-1-.jpg|''"Teleportation.."'' Triple sot 102.jpg|As if one Odd wasn't bad enough! Triple sot 130.jpg|The two Odds don't like staying in the room all day.. Triple sot 143.jpg|..but reading will keep them content for a while. Triple sot 263.jpg|X.A.N.A. turns everyone to stone! Triple sot 292.jpg|Rescuing the Odd stone statue. Triple sot 217.jpg|Jim's stance looks familiar.. Triple sot 212.jpg|Herb is also turned to solid rock. Triple sot 257.jpg|Ouch. Yumi got knocked OUT! Triple sot 287.jpg|''"Super-sprint!"'' Triple sot 298.jpg|Ulrich runs straight across the Mountain Sector's wall! Triple sot 299.jpg|Running at high speed. Triple sot 296.jpg|The Megatank's laser beam heads right for Ulrich! Triple sot 275.jpg|Megatank's deadly laser beam. Triple sot 270.jpg|Aelita, don't touch the wall of light! Triple sot 279.jpg|Narrowly dodged the beam! Triple sot 326.jpg|Run Ulrich, run! Ulrich's high.png|''"Ouch!"'' Triple sot 339.jpg|''"Energy Field!"'' Triple sot 365.jpg|The Megatank opening it's shell to fire. Triple sot 367.jpg|''"Get Ready Aelita"'' Triple sot 371.jpg|The activated Tower seen from above. Triple sot 376.jpg|Seeing through a Blok's eyes! Triple sot 384.jpg|The deadly smoke almost reaches Jeremie! Triple sot 397.jpg|Eating in the Cafeteria. Triple sot 398.jpg|Odd is happy now that his belly is full. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Triple Sot. *This episode and the one following, Double Trouble, are very similarly named and based on the same saying ("double trouble"). It is not known whether or not this was intentional. **However, this gimmick occurs only in the English and Spanish translations and not in the original French. Errors *When Odd #1 read the movie magazine, he said "Wheelchair Zombie 4, but when Odd #2 read it, he said "Surfer Zombie 4." *When Aelita was running toward the tower, the Scyphozoa was seen, but when Odd and Ulrich were rising toward the tower, it was not there. *When Odd was looking around after being vitualized on Lyoko, Aelita and the Megatank weren't seen. *After the clones were hanging from the tree, the clone tied to a rope had two pairs of legs Video ca:Triple mortal es:Un problema por triplicado fr:Triple sot pl:Odcinek 63 "Potrójny kłopot" pt:Sarilhos triplos ru:Тройная проблема Category:Episodes Category:Season 3